twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy Ray Stillwell
Billy Ray Stillwell is a contestant appearing only in Twisted Metal: Black and Twisted Metal: Lost. He is the driver of Junkyard Dog. Twisted Metal: Black Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: VIOLENT Disorder: Chronic Schizophrenia, Borderline Personality Disorder. Treatment: Psychotropic meds, anger management therapy via intercom only! Voice actor: Michael Sorich Story Billy Ray was once a farmer growing and selling corn with Annie, his wife. One day, they were two weeks from harvest, and Billy Ray was at the fields checking on the crop, until suddenly, he heard a strange noise up in the air. There was no dusting schedule that afternoon. When he looked up, he saw a plane zooming over the crop with strange smoke pouring out of it. He yelled for the plane pilot to stop, but he just kept coming. Billy Ray gets caught in the smoke, which suffocated him and rendered him unconscious for hours. When Billy Ray finally woke up, he finds his entire corn field dead and his face horribly disfigured. His first thought was to get back home to Annie, whom he figured would know what to do since she was very smart. But, when he returned to his house, he finds her kissing another man, who was the pilot of the plane that had earlier poisoned Billy Ray. He overheard Annie and the pilot laughing and talking about killing Billy Ray and collecting the life insurance. Enraged and heartbroken, Billy Ray grabbed for the closest thing he could find; a garden hoe. The pilot escaped, but Annie was brutally murdered. Billy Ray kept kept thrashing at her corpse for over an hour until she was unrecognizable. Sometime later, Billy was sent to Blackfield Asylum where every single day, he is haunted by the pilot. But one day, everything changed; he had a visitor who called himself Calypso. He said that he ran a contest and is looking for people like Billy Ray to be a part of it. If Billy Ray would win the contest, he could get the one thing his heart desired; revenge against the pilot who ruined his life. Billy Ray eagerly accepted. Dialogue #''"If I win this game, I get my revenge. Heck, maybe I'll even get lucky and get my old face back too..."'' #''"Maybe this is where that pilot lives. Way I see it, when I win, there ain't no place he can hide."'' #''"What is it about killing people? Each time I do it, it gets easier. And each time I do it, I like it more & more."'' #''"So, this guy won the contest last year? Don't matter none to me-Billy Ray ain't scared'a nothing."'' #''"My poor, sweet Annie! I don't blame her no more. It was that damn pilot done steered her wrong!"'' #''"This area's tight as death-but I'll get thru it gotta bring flyboy back down t'Earth."'' #''"Jeezus! So many rooftops to fall off! With my truck, I can probably push half these cars to their deaths."'' #''"I respect the law. But I can't let the cops get in the way of me gettin' my revenge!"'' Twisted Metal: Lost At the end of Twisted Metal: Black, Billy Ray embarked on his life's ambition: to outdo Sweet Tooth as Midtown's most notorious serial killer. It's been 10 years since that vow, and he has yet to kill another soul. Until tonight... Trivia *Billy Ray's appearances in the vehicle selection screen and his cutscenes look drastically different due to all of the pictures in the vehicle selection screen being taken in the beta version of TM:B. This is also the case for Agent Stone and Bloody Mary. *In Preacher's middle and ending cutscenes, Billy Ray (Prior to his deformation) and Annie are seen standing next to Preacher as he holds their baby, who was brought to the church exorcised/baptised. Billy Ray is later shown to be impaled by the Preacher. *In his ending, Billy Ray states that killing the pilot was the second time he had ever killed someone. This would be untrue as he would have to kill all of the Twisted Metal contestants in order to win the contest. It's possible that because it was a contest and all the drivers willingly participated on their own terms, Billy did not see them as being "true" victims of his. Therefore, he did not count them among his murders. *The song that plays during the flashback scene and the ending where Billy gets his revenge on the pilot is called "Going Under" by Darrell Wayne “Wayne” Perry. This song was also used in other games, such as Fallout New Vegas. **In the Deleted Scenes, the song that originally played was one called "Your Cheating Heart" Which was probably changed to be less on the nose, considering the subject matter. *Billy Ray, Dollface, Sweet Tooth, Mr Grimm, NoFace, and Bloody Mary were the only characters from the game to receive a webshort animation during the game's release, made by AnimationS4. Quotes *''"They took everythin' from me... and they put me in this hole... so I could sit n' think all day long about what I'd lost."'' *''"M'freedom... m'wife... even m'pride. It was hard to know which one I missed the most."'' *''"Sometimes, when I'm locked up, I swore I heard the man with the plane... comin' back t'get me... but none of it was real. It was just my head goin' t'mush."'' *''"But then... one day... I had a visitor. N'that's when everything changed."'' *''"He said his name was 'Calypso.' He ran some kinda weird contest, n'he was lookin' for people like me t'be a part of it. He told me if I won, I could have the one thing my heart desired."'' *quote: "When I saw them goggles, I knew he was th'truth! He found the sonuvabitch who took everythin'! Th'man with th'plane!" *''"I may be no rocket scientist, but I know opportunity when I see it. That pilot had taken a piece o'my life and twisted it all around!"'' *''"How could I refuse the chance for revenge?"'' *''"When I passed out in my truck, I dreamed about the farm. I guess I must've been thinkin' back to the day when everythin' went wrong."'' *''"I remember it so well... We was two weeks from harvest. I was checkin' out the crop, when I heard this noise up in the air. There weren't no dustin' schedule that afternoon!"'' *''"I hollered for the guy to stop, but he just kept comin'."'' *''"I didn't know what was happenin' at first. I couldn't breathe... n' my heart was beatin' so fast, thank the Lord I passed out REAL quick. I thought I was dead!"'' *''"I must've been out for hours... and when I woke up... whoa... my God... what HAPPENED to me?"'' *''"My first thought was to get back to Annie. She was real smart. She'd figure out what to do... but when I'd got there, I guess she'd already figured out somethin' else."'' *''"I heard 'em laughin'... talkin' about how they'd go the next week, tryna collect the life insurance. Everythin' hurt... m'face... m'mind... m'heart..."'' *''"I remember grabbin' for the closest thing I could find... I just lost it. I'd hunt that pilot down sooner or later... but for now, it was strictly between me and Annie."'' *quote: "I musta gone CRAZY or somethin'! 'Cuz the next thing I knew, th'police was there." *''"I'd been hittin' Annie's body for well over an hour... y'couldn't even tell who she was no more."'' *''"There's a man out there who'd took my wife and turned me into a freak! When I win this contest, he's gonna pay for what he'd done."'' *''"I'd won the contest. And now, it was MY turn to collect."'' *''"I went to see Calypso... and just as promised, he delivered the goods! I knew right from the start, he'd get me the revenge I was cravin'."'' *''"When we went back to the farm, Calypso said he had a little surpriiiise for me!"'' *''"Somehow, he'd done it! He found that bastard who made me kill Annie. Sonuvabitch even brought his plane with him!"'' *''"Calypso said all I had to do to get m'prize was 'step aboard.' It was a one-way ticket to my heart's desire."'' *''"That pilot'd taken everythin' from me. It was right time he knew how it FELT."'' *''"It may have been only the second time I killed someone... but it felt so DAMN GOOOOOOD... I think I was beginnin' t'see my true callin', so I done gave up farmin' and moved into the city."'' *''"In a place like that... well, who knows what kinda trouble an ol' redneck like me could get into?"'' Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Males